


The Tragic Life of Deen by

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Ether Saga Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guard Deen stands outside Pokari City every day and is bored out of his mind.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/The-Tragic-Life-of-Deen-202845603">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragic Life of Deen by

**Author's Note:**

> I thank ~[Ponx-girl](http://ponx-girl.deviantart.com/) once again for inspiring me with ESO crap. Poor Guard Deen sits at the eastern gate all day and night with nothing to do but kill red names.
> 
> HIS MOTHER WANTED HIM TO BE A LIBRARIAN
> 
> Thanks Mrs. Deen for the salad! ;D

     The weather never changed at the east gate of Pokari City. It was either night or day, or somewhere in between. It never rained, it never snowed, and it never even got cloudy.  
     Guard Deen sighed. Sometimes he wished he had chosen another career path. His mother had always wanted him to be a librarian. The quiet life seemed to suit him better.  
     But, no. He had wanted to protect people. He had signed up for the Gaap Land Police Academy right out of high school. They promised good funding for college, so he jumped at the chance. He didn't grow up on the good side of the Proof of Dominance, unlike his cousin who lived right in Pokari City with all the ho-hum bigwigs.  
     The first months of the Academy were hard. The instructor was some slobber-mouthed award-winning dog that wanted to show off his muscles to the new recruits. He barked at them every time they did something slightly wrong, whether it was holding the pencil incorrectly, or pointing the water pistol at a squirrel instead of the rabid mutt with rabies.  
     But he had done it. He was sure his mother would be proud. He was a graduated policeman of the Academy and he was going to stop all of the bad guys from doing bad things.  
     Yet, he had ended up at Pokari City's eastern gate, standing guard, protecting the city from PKers.  
     His counterpart, Inko, stood in the same position he always did, unmoving and stolid as usual. Deen had tried to make conversation with the man a few times, but received answers that involved grunts or bodily noises. He was pretty sure Inko was stupid or braindead.  
     Deen heard his stomach rumble and avoiding looking down. It was still three hours until lunch break. He thought of the delicious chicken and bean salad Mrs. Deen had packed for him today. He delighted in her creative recipes and they always got him through the day.  
     Today was different though, Deen observed. There were a few people milling around on the grass outside, some near the wall. An angry-looking conjurer, no pyromancer, as they all were these days, was flailing about, ice and fire exploding from his hands. A rogue and a ranger fell before him and the familiar red glow highlighted around him.  
     This was unusual for a Monday night. Most people were possessing or dancing around in town. His training took over and he lashed out with his spear at the conjurer.  
     "All PKers will fall before you!" The words of his instructor echoed in his mind. "These horrible people must be punished for their misdeeds!"  
     Inko looked on blankly as the PKer fell to the grass and a string of curse words leaked from his mouth. Deen had learned to ignore it. This was their punishment, and they must face the consequences of their actions.  
     "What a tongue that one has," Deen commented, mostly to himself.  
     "I agree. Players these days have no respect for authority. My, if I were Wehn, I would have him whipped for such insolence! I swear by Sun Wukong, these children need to learn."  
     The reply had a familiar tone about it, and it struck him that Inko maybe have just spoken his longest sentence. He turned toward the other guard, his eyes wide in surprise.  
     "What did you just say?" Deen asked, wishing to confirm his observations.  
     Ink didn't reply. He simply burped and scratched his rear end.


End file.
